Reino de Silencio
by Tsuki Lawliet
Summary: Lo amaba, lo queria...pero su falso egoismo le impedia expresar lo mas grande que habia podido tener sus sentimientos por Naruto...Pasen y veanlo...


*:…:***Reino de Silencio***:…:*

_By Tsuki Lawliet_

Hola a todos… ¿como están? Supongo que bien…pasen y no tengan miedo aquí la gran Tsuki Lawliet les deja sus fabulosas historias para que rían y lloren…y

Inner-Akari: ¬_¬U lo único que los pobres podrían sentir es mucha pena por ti, pareces una loca desesperada duh…

Yop: T_T insensible, malvada, hieres mis sentimientos…

Inner-Akari: -un largo suspiro- U.U chicos empiecen a leer la historia antes de que ella vuelva a hablar…Disfrútenla mucho…y nos leeremos luego…

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que es de mi querido Masashi sama…jaja temporalmente…

* * *

_Él…_

Él sencillamente era el chico perfecto, eso era lo que ella pensaba, su personalidad iba desde una alegre hasta una completamente despistada, audaz y perspicaz ninja con un corazón valiente, un luchador nato que inspira fortaleza a todo aquel que le conoce, un ser que ha sido pisoteado tantas veces, que ha llorado, que a sufrido…pero que siempre se ha levantado, siempre con su frente en alto…

No era muy inteligente ni mucho menos… pero a la hora de captar indirectas, era un rotundo distraído…que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos…

*:…:*

Lo veía entrenar día tras día detrás de aquel viejo árbol, escondiendo su presencia y dejando a su alma encontrar la paz que él le inspiraba, una tranquilidad que le llenaba, observando desde lejos sus acciones, escuchando sus palabras y sobre todo veía la forma en que seguía adelante por sí mismo, Naruto… era esa persona, esa persona que tanto admiraba por ser tan fuerte, su sueño…y su amor…

Se iba de aquel lugar, cuando el ocaso tocaba las lejanas colinas…se retiraba a reflexionar sus actos…aunque no fuese algo indebido, su timidez no permitía sacar la chica atrevida, y tenia una sensación culpable en su interior…

*:…:*

Y todo era una fantasía, sus días eran columnas enteras de ilusiones que llegaban todas juntas hasta el cielo, que parecían elevarse cuando estaba cerca de el, que la hacían feliz por un rato… pero volvía el sabor amargo de lo que era su realidad…

_Él_ _es y será su amigo, nada más…_

Esa verdad era su discordia, algo difícil de aceptar, era la contradicción a sus nobles esperanzas, que era lo único con lo que contaba…

Y dolía…

La verdad, le dolía…

Lloraba, lloraba entre el silencio y las penumbras, acurrucada entre sus brazos buscando algún alivio a un dolor que ella misma se causo, pero que a la vez no…

_Quien la puede culpar de amar…_

De querer tan intensamente, de estar perdidamente enamorada de un alguien cuyo amor no le correspondía…

_Y es que su corazón esta ocupado…_

Y de algo estaba muy segura, ese corazón…

_No era suyo_…-

*:…:*

Su mundo era silencio, un reino de silencio que quería ser eliminado de una vez por todas, porque aquello le torturaba como nada…

Le asfixiaba, le ahogaba su ser, aunque aquellos sentimientos latentes en su interior era un cobijo, eran su muerte porque jamás los podría expresar, ella no podía…

_Tenía miedo…_

Temor de escuchar, esas palabras que dolían, y sentir el rechazo de su parte, no quería…prefería ser su amiga toda la vida…

_No quería ser egoísta…_

Ellos tenían un lazo de amistad, un vínculo que no estaba dispuesta a perder por su amor hacia el, era una cosa o era la otra…pero no para ambas, y estaba completamente segura de que su amor perdería…

Sacrificaría sus sentimientos, todo por no ser una molestia; pero con ellos se iba ella también…

_El ya era su razón de vivir…_

*:…:*

Después de vivir el desprecio de su clan y de su familia, no tuvo mas remedio que luchar para ser fuerte y ser reconocida entre los suyos, viviendo sin vivir…

Y él apareció, iluminando con su brillante llama el túnel oscuro que era…cambiando ese panorama de soledad, adornándolo con sus sonrisas, sus palabras de aliento, brindándole ese apoyo y aquella fortaleza que tanto necesitaba…

*:…:*

Asi fue creciendo esa admiración por el, y a la vez que esta admiración florecía, en su interior nacían extrañas sensaciones, sensaciones que la hacían estremecer, que la hacían comprender el significado de cada cosa, que la hacían vivir como una vez pudo vivir…

Era como magia…

_Magia que él solo podía tener…_

…

El tiempo paso de muchas formas…y ocurrieron un sinfín de sucesos…que marcarían las vidas de cada una de las personas que la rodeaban y también la de ella misma…

Todo no paso en vano…la madurez y la experiencia se hicieron parte de las filas de aquella aldea, que crecía día con día ante las diversas hostilidades que se presentaban…y ella seguía creciendo como una persona más…y supero muchos obstáculos…

Para ella, ahora todo era más claro vislumbraba sus pensamientos como un despejado día de sol…aquellos paradigmas de mujer tímida y miedosa quedaron en un pasado distante...

Solo quedo algo de la antigua Hinata…

Su amor por Naruto…

Solo que mas maduro, con nuevas perspectivas…con múltiples razones para quererlo mas de lo ya lo quería…

…Aunque su conciencia aun le advirtiera de que era egoísta, la ignoraría por una vez…_lo haría…_

Seguiría a su corazón de cristal, le diría cuanto le quería…y…

Cuanto pero cuanto lo amaba…

No negaba el miedo al inminente rechazo… y eso ya lo sabía… pero ya aquel silencio la mataba…

Quería regarle su calidez por completo, y demostrarle de alguna forma que lo necesitaba, que estaría allí siempre para él…aun cuando él, su Naruto no la quisiera…

Lo haría, en nombre de aquel valor y toda la fortaleza que el consciente e inconscientemente le brindó durante los días más oscuros de su vida…se lo diría…

Por Dios que se lo diría…

_Y escaparía…_

Al fin escaparía de su fría soledad, de sus grises sombras…y su escandaloso silencio…

Y después de tanto esperar…y de tanto luchar…contra sus miedos, emociones e incluso con sus propios principios…tomó la que sería una de sus mas grandes decisiones…

_Confesarle a Naruto su amor…_

No habría mas silencio en su corazón…complacería a su alma y la libraría de la tortura de callar…

Le amaría pero no entre las sombras y el silencio…No, lo haría con todas sus fuerzas, sería valiente y le demostraría en cada oportunidad que tuviera… lo importante que era él para ella…para su vida…y para su corazón…

* * *

Que tal chicos, ¿les gustó?...bueno si son tan amables déjenle un lindo comentario a esta humilde historia…y ustedes me dirán si quieren otra…

Se que no es tan buena pero todavía son muy novata xS…

Inner-Akari: ¬_¬* muestra algo de dignidad, me avergüenzas…

Jeje bueno chicos nos leemos en una próxima historia, y no lo olviden sus comentarios es el mejor regalo que puedo recibir, hagan clic mas abajito, xD… Ja ne…


End file.
